If He Could See Me Now
by Dancin'WithTearsInMyEyes
Summary: Set in New Moon. What if Bella had found a different way to cope with the pain of losing her love? A way that didn't involve Jake. Would her and Edward still reunite? Rated T because I'm paranoid. I do not own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.3-shot.I think
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

It has been 1 year scince he left. I was devastated naturally. I went into a state of depression. I remember how Charlie snapped me out of it.

_Flashback_

"_BELLA" Charlie roared from across the table. "What" I asked. When had he gotten mad? I honestly hadn't been following Charlie's newest attempt to get me to speak. I wonder if he'll just grow tired of the one sided conversations and give up, I mused. "I'm sick and tired of it being like a graveyard around here!" I sighed while Charlie ranted. Here we go again. His voice suddenly grew soft. "I just want you to have a life and I'm afraid that if I don't do something you're going to miss out on your senior year." Urgh! How many times were we going to have this conversation! Don't get me wrong I love my father dearly but why couldn't he see that I can't move on? Why can't he just accept the fact that I will never forget the Cullens -wince-. Don't think about that I mentally scolded myself. "Okay, Dad" I said icily, "What do you suggest I should do?" He better not say a shrink again I thought grudgingly. "Well" he hesitated, "You've always had a good voice, I think it would be a good way to vent your feelings."Whoa. I mean, I guess my voice is pretty good but I was much too shy o ever sing before. "What if I don't" I challenged. "Then I'm sending you to Jacksonville with your mom." He said smugly. He didn't fight fair, he knew how tied I was to Forks. "Fine" I grumbled, "How?"That shook him a bit. "Now don't worry about that I'm working on it" "Sure." I couldn't help but be a little sarcastic. I put on my best fake smile. "Bye dad, I appreciate the concern but it's not necessary." I told him kissing his head. "You just wait Bells; I'll get it figured out." "okay" I said deciding that now wasn't the best time for arguing. I walked across the drive way and started my truck. It roared noisily underneath me. I sighed for the umpteenth time this week. I only it were the soft purr of a silver Volvo, and before I could stop myself I imagined holding Edward's cold hand in mine, laughing when Edward complained about some modern hip hop station that Emmett had been listening to in the car. '__**NO' **__I ordered my head as the wound in my chest blazed. I proceeded to school hugging the steering wheel for support._

_End Flashback_


	2. Discoveries and Meetings

_**Hey guys! SO sorry I didn't get this up sooner! Gah! I'm so mad at myself. I've been busy with final just around the corner. Not to mention my crazy core teacher who's making us do a bunch of projects at the end of the year. I do not own Twilight or the song "My Immortal" by Evanecsence.**_

_**If He Could See Me Now**_

_Meetings and Discoveries_

Charlie did just as he said he would. It just so happens that one of his few friends in high school

had graduated and become a music producer. So here I am, sitting outside outside his office

getting more and more nervous by the second. On the wood panneled door there was a shiny

placard that read _J. Jenks. _I figited with my fingers feeling the anxiety creeping over me.

"Isabella, come with me." I jumped in my seet and quickly stood up. I followed the receptionist

to a door. On the wood panneled door there was a shiny placard that read J. Jenks. "Good

luck." The woman said, giving me a smile that was almost as fake as mine. "Thanks" I

whispered. I took a deep breath before turning the handle and peeking into the room. There

was a man that looked about Charlie's age and had black hair and blue eyes. He smiled at me

welcomingly, I smiled back tentatively. He gestured for me to take a seat so I found a

comfortable lounge chair and sat down. "So, Charlie tells me that you have quite a voice." He

said raising an eyebrow. Normally I would have blushed, but I simply answered "I guess."

"Well lets here it then!" he said enthusiastically. "What would you like me to sing?" My voice

sounding embarresingly dead. It didn't seem to dampen his spirits though. He smiled and said,

"How about this? I'll play the piano and you sing about the first thing that comes to mind."

"Okay" I agreed. "Just to warn you this is probably one of the hardest test I give people who

come in here." He said as he walked over to the piano in the corner of the room and started to

play. The melody was slightly sad but nonetheless beautiful. He was good but nowhere near as

good as _him_. Before I knew what I was doing my lips started moving and I was singing.

_Im so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
cause your presence still lingers here  
And it wont leave me alone_

These wounds wont seem to heal  
This_ pain__ is just too real  
Theres just too much that time cannot erase_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When youd scream Id fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now Im bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant _dreams__  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

These wounds wont seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
Theres just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When youd scream Id fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Ive tried so hard to tell myself that youre gone  
But though youre still with me  
I've been alone all along

_These wounds wont seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
Theres just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When youd scream Id fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

I finished softly amazed that I could actually think of Edward while singing without being

tormented. Then I remembered J. He sat there wide-eyed and mouth opened.

"Isabella" he began. "Bella" I corrected him out of habbit. "Bella, that was amazing I've never

seen anyone so talented at such a young age!"

"Thank you" I mumbled, embaressed. I could feel a blush creeping up to my cheeks.

"No,thank _you, _I would love to sign a record deal with you so we can get staeted recording

right away!"

"That'd be great." I said smiling a real smile in what felt like years. I wasn't cured, hell, wasn't

even healing, but I'd found a pain releiver.

_**Hey! Thanks for reading! You know what wiuld make me even happier?! If you reveiwed. I new so I need to know if I'm doing something right or something wrong. I'm in a little bit of a dillema, I'm not sure what song to use for the next chapter the choices I'm leaning towards are "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry, "Don't Forget" by Demi Lovato, or "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick. Please, please, please, tell me which one I should use. I'm open to other suggestions also! See ya later!!!!**_

_**Love,**_

_** Jacky**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! SO sorry guys! I know excuses won't help but I'm going to try anyway! My sister was being very difficult and wouldn't let me use her laptop! I decided to go with a different song because I noticed a few problems with "Don't Forget" by Demi Lovato which sucks because I love the song. One problem was that the song makes it sound like she's giving up and Bella does not give up in New Moon. The song that I chose fits the story better. It's "Wait For You" by Elliot Yamin. I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does, nor do I own the song "Wait For You" . Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

Edward's point of view

I sighed deeply. It's been one year since I left Bella. In all honesty I was surprised I had lasted this long without getting on the first plane to Forks, my only true home, where ever _she_ lived was my home, my beautiful sweet Bella. Well she wasn't _my_ Bella. She was probably some other boy's Bella. I grimaced . To leave her had been the hardest decision of my life, every time she was mentioned, wether it was mentally or verbally, guilt, pain, and extreme longing swept over me so hard I could barely contain myself from running into her arms and begging for her forgiveness. When I left her I left my heart with her, she was probably too stubborn to realize she had it. She would have my heart always.

I walked down the spiral staircase in the Denali's house. I was hardly ever here, but I had lost Victoria's scent somewhere in Brazil and decided to come here for a short break. Also, I would never admit it out loud but I was slightly frightened of what Alice would do if I didn't stop by every once in a while. I walked out to the living room to see the Alice herself sitting leisurely on the cream leather couch. She was flicking between stations on our plasma that wasn't even being sold in the US yet. I took a seat next to her. She nodded at me as if acknowledging my presence. Even Alice who was once so fond of me, as I was her, spoke no more than a few words to me. But of course I couldn't blame my family, I was practically dead. Alice stiffened suddenly and before I could make any sense of her vision she was blocking me with her thoughts. She started translating the constitution into Swahili. Alice changed the station onto MTV . I raised an eyebrow making a -weak- attempt at curiosity,"Since when do you like modern music?""Since now." she countered. There was some type of emotion on her face that I couldn't quite put my finger on but I'm pretty sure it's smugness. Then the announce came on. "And now here's a song from a very talented up and coming artist!", "Ladies and gentlemen remember this name because your going to be hearing it everywhere, please welcome Bella Swan!" Her name sent a shock and pain through me. Bella then took the stage. She was still so beautiful. I sat, staring at the TV in awe. Then I really _saw_ her. She was a lot skinnier, it was unhealthy. Her hair wasn't as shiny as I remembered, and there were dark purple bruises under her eyes that were still visible through the make-up. The pianist started to play and she began to sing.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

I felt horrible. Like a true monster. She had been crying and I wanted to comfort her. O hold her in my arms, run my hands through her silky smooth hair and tell her that I was lying. That I would never leave her, but instead I left her, convinced in my stupid assumption that she would move on.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you wanted to be_

Did she think that I was ashamed of loving her? How absurd! She could read me very well though. I want to be with her forever but I would never damn her if there was another way.

_So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

Now I realize just how stupid and naive I've been. She has been suffering for an entire year. Someone so innocent and sweet should never suffer, but I had made her. A spark of hope lit up through me. Would she really wait for me? Wait for me to come home like I eventually would no matter how strong I am.

_It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
I told you what it is & it just ain't like thatWhy can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying._

I could never forget about my Bella. It was impossible. She was all I thought about every minute of the day. I _was _going crazy. I couldn't breathe without Bella near me. I wasn't even alive anymore, just a shell. She was right, so right.

_Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it wont be enough_

Once again she was being absolutely absurd. All I need is for her to love me and be with me. That is all I will ever need in life. She sang the chorus again and suddenly a thought hit me. 'Bella never told me she could sing' It was ridiculous that I just thought of this half way through the song, but I was so wrapped up in the sheer beauty of the song, and seeing her again even if it was just through the television.

_Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting.

She ended the song beautifully. She made the last line sound like a promise. A promise that I knew she would keep to. And that one beautiful, eloquent, amazing song sent me running back to Forks. More specifically a certain heart-broken brunette's window. As I sped out the front door I heard Alice whisper, "Go Edward, make it right, but not for Rose and Em, or me and Jazz, or Esme and Carlisle, or even for yourself, do it for Bella".

_**Ta da!!! What did you think? Was the song okay? Please tell me your thoughts by reviewing! Oooh I don't mean to brag but, I'm soooo happy because I got the official New Moon poster. Yep, it's taped to my wall right now. Anyway, Thank you!**_

_**Love,**_

_** Jacky**_


End file.
